Reckless
by TheShatteredLight
Summary: When Ahsoka finds herself fiercely drawn to a certain Anakin Skywalker trouble and emotional reckage ensues. But will love find a way in the end? Only time will tell...
1. The Kiss

_**Summary: **When Ahsoka finds herself fiercely drawn to a certain Anakin Skywalker, many troubles and emotional catastrophies ensue. But will love find a way in the end? Only time will tell..._

_**Disclaimer: **Star Wars and all related characters belong to their respected owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

He was missing. Again. Honestly! What was it with him and his uncanny need to disappear? He'd made a serious habit of it lately and it was beginning to piss me off. It always seemed to end up with me getting hopelessly lost in some random forest before eventually finding him having some heated argument with Obi Wan; either that, or having a snog with Senator Amidala. I scowled, my jealousy getting the better of me. _It is not right for a Jedi Knight to get jealous_, I told myself firmly, my eyes squinting against the sun. Of course, I wasn't a Jedi Knight _yet _but I would be, and the same rules still applied, even for a Padawan.

The yellow light glared fiercely through the open windows of the Jedi Temple, and I raised my freehand to shield my gaze while the other rested absently on the hilt of my lightsaber. The room I was in was empty; unusual, considering the Temple was normally filled to the brim with people and other crazy beings. Then again, this was _my _room; the only person who ever really came in here was Anakin, but as I said before: he was missing. Disappeared. _Poof_. Gone off to snog some stuck-up little bi—

"Ahsoka?"

I jumped, losing my balance and falling backwards onto my bed. I raised my head, my eyes wide with surprise. A laugh radiated from the doorway and my gaze narrowed; it was Anakin, and he was looking smug, even more so than usual.

"Did I scare you, Snips?" He smirked, eyebrows raised. He was enjoying this... And he looked happy. But not just happy. _Really _happy, which was weird for Anakin; he normally had a sort of... sad air about him, most probably influenced by his troubled past. But now? Well, that air seemed to have just...gone; replaced by an abnormal euphoria. Great; this irritatingly confirmed my suspicions of his secret snogging agenda, which was NOT good.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I retorted, deciding to ignore his previous question and instead see what it was that had been the cause of Anakin's unexpected entry into my quarters. A rather pleasing thought entered my mind: perhaps he'd suddenly realised his undying love for me and had had the fierce, burgeoning need to fuck? Yes...I wouldn't mind that...

He shrugged, and walked towards the window. I remained on my bed, rolling over onto my stomach as I watched him lean inattentively against the casement. "I wanted to talk to you." He turned around to face me, a worried frown carved into his features. "It's about....It's about me and Senator Amidala." he said, folding his arms across his chest. He was about to start pacing; I could feel it.

I looked at him, one eyebrow cocked. "What about it?" He was going to mention the other night, wasn't he? Oh god...

"Well..." He rubbed the back of his neck, "About what happened...I know you saw, and I would appreciate it if you didn't--"

"--Go blabbing it about." I finished his sentence for him, an uncontrollable scowl settling onto my expression.

"Yeah." He coughed, before we sunk into an awkward silence. And then he began to pace. I stifled a smirk. "Look--" he said finally, before I interrupted him.

I sighed, "Oh, shut up. Don't worry, I didn't see anything. Your secret's safe with me. Besides, your private life is none of my business." But I _wanted _it to be my business... I could tell he knew I was angry, but he didn't make anything of it. He just looked at me with those big, beautiful blue eyes and I melted. So much for my whole _he wants to fuck me _theory. I suppose though, after that, I just acted on impulse. I knew it was random, and I knew he would hate me for it, but ever since I'd found out about him and Amidala, I just had to...well...

I kissed him. Yup, you heard me. Talk about being completely and utterly crazy. I just got off my bed, grabbed him by his collar and pressed my lips firmly against his. It felt weird, like kissing a brother. In fact, it was quite disappointing. Then again, maybe that was because he was desperately trying to pull away from me. Maybe now hadn't been the right..._time_. After all, this wasn't the passionate and romantic kiss I'd been hoping for...

Aw, shit.

I fell backwards, breathless, refusing to meet his gaze. He just stared at me, breathing heavily, but the shocked rage that sparked within his glare told me so much that he needn't have said anything. And then he stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Wow. I'd just kissed Anakin Skywalker...

Now that is what I'd call reckless. Yeah. I really need to work on that...

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! Now go and click on that lil' Review button. I'll give you a cookie? ;)_


	2. The Day Before

_A BIG thank you to all those who reviewed! Here's chapter two; it takes place a day before the first chapter. Hope you enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **As always, Star Wars does not belong to me. No copyright infringment intended._

* * *

_**The Day Before.**_

There's no coffee. Can you believe it? No coffee! And I like coffee! I often spend a lot of my time searching the Jedi Temple in search of some. To no avail of course, but all the same; just the thought of that heavenly liquid lifts my spirits. I happened to be on one of those infamous coffee endeavours when I _accidentally_ came across something that I would've preferred to have let my consciousness absently miss. But, it didn't. So, as well as being starved of some much needed caffeine, I had to sit through the constant re-runs of the memory that incessantly floated through my mind. Of Anakin. And Padme. _Snogging_.

_My thoughts were swirling uncontrollably inside my head. I'd had a long day and I was tired; no surprise really, what with the severe lack of hot drinks (a.k.a coffee) that were provided in the cafeteria. So, not wishing to retire early to my quarters, I'd set out in a frantic search for a decent beverage. Clicking my tongue, I rounded the corner that led to the East Wing._

"_Shh!"_

_I froze, my hand instinctively travelling to the lightsaber at my waist. The East Wing was always empty at this time of day; the Temple's inhabitants consistently spent their evenings in the dining hall before returning to their chambers for some hard earned rest. But she had definitely heard something, not to mention a disturbance in the Force._

_A girly laugh echoed through the silence. It sounded like...Padme? I stifled a gasp, and edged forwards, my feet silent on the even floor. What was she doing down here?_

"_Shh!" The same, uncannily familiar, masculine voice resonated in my ears, "Ever heard of the words 'shut up'?" He laughed. I knew that laugh...Anakin! Anakin and Padme? I finally reached the corner that hid me from sight and pressed myself against the cold, hard wall at my back, as my face fell helpfully into the shadows._

"_Yes, I have actually. You use those two words quite often." She giggled, her words slurred. It seemed the do-gooder senator had got her hands on some alcohol. How interesting..._

"_You're beautiful, y'know that?" Anakin's voice had dropped considerably. It sounded... seductive; a frenzied chill ran down my spine. Padme didn't answer. The silence pounded at my eardrums. I stood, frozen, my ears straining to hear something; anything. And then I couldn't bare it any longer. I poked my head around the corner. And then I saw it. They were...kissing! My mouth dropped open and I stared, unable to comprehend the sudden rush of jealousy that flooded my innards._

_After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart. But before I could retreat, Anakin's gaze had fallen upon mine, and we stood there, locked in time. I blinked, and then I ran._

I shuddered at the memory, a sudden wave of envy crashing through my body. Was it weird that I felt so possessive of my Master? That I actually felt _jealous_ of Padme? Meh. Perhaps it was just a hormone thing. That's what I usually blamed my odd attraction on. After all, what I felt for Anakin was so.._wrong_. So, what else could it be other than hormones? Well, I could actually be "in" love with him... But, no. Not even I would be that stupid.

...

Would I?

* * *

_Review? The poor lil' button's lonely... :P_


End file.
